A Troublesome Mistake
by FireBlayze
Summary: What would it be like if Caboose had accidentally found himself in the world of Harry Potter and found himself becoming best friends with Hermione Granger?


**Blue Beginnings.**

Blue Base, Blood Gulch; The credits for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban role on the screen as Blue Team start to talk about the movie. "Wait, so really Loopy is a Werewolf and Serious is not really a bad guy?" Tucker asked confused.

"It's Lupin, and yes he is a Werewolf. And Sirius isn't a bad guy." Church replied matter-of-factly.

"I want to go to Hoggywarts!" Caboose yelled, clapping his hands together. Texas placed her hand onto his shoulder to stop him from clapping.

"Caboose Hogwarts isn't a real place." Tex said, trying not to laugh at him nearly crying.

"Come on Caboose, cheer up! You may be annoying but you're even worse when you're upset!" Church laughed, patting him on the back. Caboose stopped sulking when Washington passed him a bowl of ice cream.

"It's your favourite." Caboose smiled and started to eat it quickly.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Caboose suddenly yelled, startling everyone. He ran outside and went over to Sheila, Blue Team's tank. "Hello there Sheila! How are you today?"

"I am well, thank you Caboose. What can I do for you today?" The others looked at them weirdly.

"Can I borrow that bomb thing I gave to you?" Everyone started to whisper between themselves, wondering what he was on about.

"Sure Caboose, what do you need it for?" Caboose happily explained that it was so he could go to Hoggywarts. "Are you sure that would work?" Sheila asked, worrying that it could go wrong.

"I am sure Sheila!" He said a bit too loud.

"OK Caboose, can you please explain what is going on here?" Church asked as a bomb-like mechanism fell out of the side of Sheila into Caboose's hands.

"I am going to Hoggywarts!" He yelled, tapping a code into the bomb. "Bye bye! See you soon!" Caboose said. The bomb imploded and pushed everyone away. The bomb exerted an EMP device which shut down all the electronics in Blood Gulch, including Sheila, and knocked everyone to the floor.

After a while, everyone had realised that the bomb had temporarily shut down the electronics. "NOOO!" Church cried, realising that Caboose was gone. "I know he was annoying, but he was like a brother to me!" He continued, pummelling the floor. He suddenly stopped as a pair of arms was wrapped around him and Tex pulled him up and into a hug. "I am so sorry, but there was nothing we could do! I wish that he could have still been here but he's not. I'm sorry Church!" She said, trying to comfort Church. Everyone was trying to calm down Church as he sobbed, hoping that he hadn't of lost his best friend. That's it. He hadn't treated Caboose like his best friend, but he realised that he truly cared for Caboose.

Caboose was aching all over. He felt himself being pulled up from the floor by a girl with brown fuzzy hair and chocolate coloured hair. "Excuse me, Sir, but are you ok?" The girl asked Caboose, who was dusting off his clothes. His clothes? Where was his MJOLNIR Mark V Armour? "Excuse me? But where am I?" Caboose chirped, looking happy and excited.

"Haha, you're at Platform 9 ¾. Are you the student that's family has just came over to England because of your magical abilities?" She said, smiling at him.

"Umm… Yes!" He shouted, the girl hushed him.

"Are you always this loud?" She asked? "My name is Hermione Granger. May I ask yours?"

"Caboose!" He yelled, attracting the attention of some of the other people standing around.

"Is Caboose your real name?" She said, laughing.

"My name is Michael Caboose! But everyone calls me Caboose, or stupid idiot, or dumb ass, or team killing bas…"

"That's enough Caboose!" She smiled.

"Hey! Heya Hermione!" A Raven haired boy said.

"I AM CABOOSE!" He covered his ears with his hands.

"Are you always this loud?" Hermione nodded.

"I'm Harry…"

"Potter!" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter." The trio started walking towards the train when Harry caught sight of something strange with Caboose's stuff. It was a Blue Helmet with a Golden Visor. The design was simple and it seemed to reflect his personality.

**A/N.- That's it for the first chapter! Thanks for the plot ideas go to Red vs Blue and The Order of the Phoenix by MissFr33k. Also I made Texas more sensitive and Church was more friendly (more brother-like) towards Caboose. Ohh and Caboose and Hermione are gonna be the main characters. Peace –Blayze.**


End file.
